stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup
Stuffed: The Real Begin= Pup is Frederick's adoptive daughter that was used in Frederick's Pizza and Games Place as an entertainer after her original location closed down. She is one of the antagonists of Stuffed: The Real Begin Mod, and replaces Foxy's role from Night 2 and onwords. Appearance Pup is a small plush that resembles Foxy from FNAF. She has a small stature, and has crimson fur all over him, with a lighter patch on her torso. She has an eyepatch, a small gray glove on his left hand, and a hook on her right hand. She has yellow pants that end with her feet. Behivour Pup will first appear sitting on the floor of Pup's Corner. Much like Foxy in FNAF, the player must carefully watch for Pup. If she escapes, they must close the right door quickly, or else they'll be jumpscared, resulting into a game over. Footsteps will be heard when Pup is moving towards the Office, and the player will hear her knocking on the door if they have successfully prevented her from entering. Trivia *It is revealed in the Night 5 newspaper article that Pup inspired Dr. Joshua Fazbear to create a brand new fourth animatronic for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This animatronic was Foxy the Pirate Fox. - Remastered= Kid Pup the Puppy Fox is the fourth main mascot of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place. She was going to serve as one of the antagonists in Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered, before it was cancelled. A few years earlier, she used to be a baby fox plush puppet at Frederick and Pup's Show Theater being controlled by his adoptive father, Frederick the Wolf. However after the place closed down on 1984 due to a murder, Bob bought the mascots of the place to eventually make them entertainers at Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place. Appearance Pup's appearance is very similar to her original design, with a few changes. Her hook and glove are now replaced with 2 crimson hands. Her body is now segmented into parts, instead of 1 contact piece. When she turns into a Night Eater, her appearance slightly changes. She gains large amounts of sharp teeth, and her eye becomes more robotic. Unlike the other Night Eaters, her suit parts are opaque. Behivour Pup would have first started in one of the many locations of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place and would've turned into a night eater while proceeding to make her way troughout other locations of the buiding to the ceiling vent from your Security Office. In order to defend themselves from Pup, the player must had to walk up the stairs and flash their light at her in order to scare her away. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused her to disable the cameras, making Frederick to arrive without being noticed and jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia *As she is an extension of Frederick's program, Pup is provided with the first part of the HFS Program, being the "Vengeance" fragment. *It is revealed that after the events of Night 5, Pup along with the other main mascots of the place where bought by Fazbear Entertainment and sent to their newest establishmentm using Pup as the marionette controlled by Funtime Foxy. - }} |-|Stuffed 2= Pup comes back in Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's. After being seperated from Frederick for 62 years, Federico redesigned Pup as an adult animatronic that made the same kind of skits they used to do years ago in Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. Behavior She is first active on Night 3 and onwards. She starts on Pup's Theatre and will then proceed to make his way throughout other locations of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom to The Office. When she is inside of the Office in the doorway- There is a possibility that she will break the door and jam it, just like the Strongman. Trivia * In her jumpscare. she appears to be coming from the right side. This is kinda weird because there's no entrance at the right side of the office. * The reason why Pup lacks a female appearance is because Federico was unable to determine Pup's gender and decided to make her a fat masculine body. - Return of Fedetronic= Pup the Fox was going an appearance in Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic as one of the antagonists of the game, prior to its cancellation. After Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom closed down and Luca took ownerships of the place, Pup was reused as the main mascot of Pup's Italian Restaurant and Zio Luka Enterprise. Appearance Coming soon... Behivour Pup would have been first active on Night 1 and onwards. She would've started on the Show Stage along with Jadie 2.0 and the Black Beast of Fun. She would've then proceed to move to the Playhouse, the Dinner Room, the Office Entrance and then into the hallway of your Security Office. The player must have either reprogrammed Pup to go back at her starting location while she was in the office hallway or activated the A.I infrared communication to make her go away while was inside the office (all by using the password "ZLKA"). Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused her to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia *As revealed in her long lost DeviantArt description, Pup was revealed to be a lesbian, as she reprogrammed by Luca to act like a girlfriend for Jadie 2.0. - The Real End= - }} |-|Gallery= Stuffed: The Real Begin Normal.png|Pup with Frederick, Lucky and Helenore in the title screen. Weird.png Skeleton.png 0.png FIVENIGHTSATFREDDYS.EXE_0xC4050ED2.png 1.png Webp.net-gifmaker (61).gif|Pup's jumpscare. Webp.net-gifmaker (59).gif|Pup and Frederick in the office, after the power goes out. Webp.net-gifmaker (58).gif|Pup and Frederick's jumpscare after the song ends. Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Stuffed 2 wallpaper pup 2 0 new by thesitcixd-d8pmzo7.png|Pup in the title screen from the old versions of the game. Stuffed 2 pup 2 0 new by thesitcixd-d8pn2rm.png|Pup resting at Pup's Theatre. pup1.png|Pup down the Main Hall. sadpup.png|An easter egg of Pup sadly knocking the Scraps Room's door at the Main Hall. pup2.png|Pup close to the camera down the Service Corridor. pup3.png|Pup looking at the hallway of the Office Entrance. curiouspup.png|An easter egg of Pup curiously looking at her poster at the Office Entrance. 48451 101110 orig (1).png|Pup looking at the player behind the window of the office. pup4.png|Pup about to enter the office at CAM 12. pup5.png|Pup at the left door of the office. pup scare.gif|Pup's jumpscare. pupoldscare.gif|An outdated jumpscare of Pup that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. pupicon.png|Pup's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. pup.png|Pup's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with her A.I up to Very Hard. pup mask.png|Kid Pup's point of view during the fourth cutscene. Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Stageall.jpg|Pup with Jadie 2.0 and the Black Beast of Fun on the Show Stage. playhousepup.jpg|Pup saluting at the camera in the Playhouse. dinnerpup.jpg|Pup looking at the camera in the Dinner Room. entrancepup.jpg|Pup screaming at the camera in the Office Entrance. officecentralpup.jpg|Pup down the office hall. officepup.jpg|Pup in the office. pup jumpscare.gif|Pup's jumpscare. 1-0|Pup's render for the Extras Menu. Miscellanous Frederick_the_wolf_and_pup.png|The original Pup from Frederick and Pup's Show Theatre. Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|Pup's unused jumpscare that came with the Stuffed model pack. Phantom pup the fox by fedetronic-d8rr8xt.png|Phantom Pup's old model for Stuffed 2: Episode 2 that shown on Fedriz's DeviantArt for a while. Phantom Pup.png Cattura.PNG|Behind the Scenes image, showcasing the modelling of Phantom Pup. |-|Audio= Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic The scream that Pup makes when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Stuffed: The Real Begin Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Gordon Arc Category:Fedetronic Arc